onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 295
Chapter 295 is titled "Giant Jack". Cover Page Volume: 31 Pg.: 187 Ace's Great Blackbeard Search Vol. 20: "A Marine Leaped Into the Flame!". Short Summary Luffy tries to board Enel's Ark Maxim, but Enel does not allow him to board the ark. Enel finds the Golden Bell of Shandora. Luffy and Nami send a message to everyone below the Giant Jack to cut Giant Jack westward. The Straw Hats, Wyper and Gan Fall begin attacking the stalk so it can fall westward. Long Summary As the Ark Maxim continues to fly above Skypeia and lightning rains down from every direction, Luffy is finally able to make contact with the ship. Enel however instantly appears and kicks Luffy's hand off the edge of the boat, stating that he did not invite him to be there. Luffy plummets back down to Nami's location along Giant Jack. Nami reminds Luffy that such a plan wouldn't work, as Luffy expresses his frustration. Enel taunts the pair for their first-hand view of his "Raigoh" attack, and tells Nami that's it's too late if she is thinking of rejoining him. As Nami retorts that she would never have joined him anyway, Enel states his plan to completely destroy Skypeia with another Raigoh as soon as he finds what he wants. This triggers Luffy to pursue Enel again, but Enel hits the beanstalk with lightning once more, causing him to fall down. Enel bids farewell to Luffy, telling him to just stay there and wait for his impending doom, as no one can stop it now. This time Luffy grabs Nami's waver to pursue Enel up the beanstalk, but Enel again strikes it to knock Luffy back down to Nami's location. In a fit of frustration, Luffy reaffirms his intent to ring the Golden Bell as he recalls Mont Blanc Cricket's tireless efforts to help them get to Skypiea. As Nami sits in awe at her captain's resolve, Zoro and Robin also briefly reflect on their adventures with Luffy after the crew initially split in search for the Golden City. They recall Luffy asking if a Golden Bell would be there, to which Robin confirmed according to Mont Blanc Noland's diary. Zoro and Chopper ask Luffy why he wants to know, to which Luffy responds with his own question: he asks if Cricket, Masira, and Shoujou will be able to hear it if he rings the Golden Bell. In the present, Zoro, Robin, Gan Fall, Usopp, Wyper and Aisa discuss this revelation. They realize Luffy has the same target as Enel, and Wyper is surprised to hear that Luffy wants to ring the bell too. Zoro notes that if his captain said he would do such a thing, then there is nothing than Nami can do to convince him otherwise. Elsewhere in Skypiea, the rescued inhabitants of Angel Island note that Heaven's Gate has been destroyed along with the island, essentially trapping them with no access to the White Sea. They eventually come to the realization that they are sitting ducks, unable to do anything but watch as they prepare to meet the same fate that befell Angel Island. They also notice that due to the constant lightning strikes, the sea below them is slowly vanishing as well. Enel notices a shiny object in the distance, and stops the Ark Maxim on a cloud after realizing he has found what he is looking for. He stands in delight before the Golden Bell of Shandora, and comments that he will be taking it with him to Fairy Vearth. Back at the Straw Hats location, Usopp notices something falling down toward them, and frantically tells everyone to dive away. It turns out to just be a huge leaf, but Aisa notices that something is written on it. Realizing it is a message from Luffy and Nami, Robin reads it aloud. The message tells them to cut down Giant Jack, and make it fall westward. As the crew contemplates the intention behind Luffy and Nami's plan, they are suddenly awestruck when they notice a Raigoh above Skypiea that is even bigger than the one that destroyed Angel Island. Luffy and Nami notice the gigantic ball of lightning in the sky as well, and remembering his threat from earlier, Nami deduces that Enel must have found the Golden Bell where the Ark Maxim has stopped. As Luffy hopes that the crew below got his message, he questions why Nami is not running away now that he has a plan that will work. Nami asserts that Luffy does not know how to control the waver, and thus she is entrusting her life to her captain with this final chance that they have. Below them, the crew realizes that Nami and Luffy will be using Giant Jack as a bridge to get to the Ark Maxim's current location. Usopp believes the plan is suicide, but Zoro explains that they won't actually know until they try it. A lightning bolt crashes down right next to them near the base of beanstalk, prompting Zoro and Wyper to direct everyone else to safety. Wyper makes a mental note they that have to accomplish this before Enel brings down his ultimate attack on Skypiea. Zoro states that the survival of Sky Island now rests on Luffy's shoulders, and he charges forth toward the beanstalk. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Enel finds the Golden Bell. *Enel prepares another "Raigoh" to destroy the entirety of Skypiea. *Zoro prepares to attack Giant Jack. **The plan is to make it fall westward, in the direction of the Ark Maxim. *Nami forgoes getting to safety in order to drive Luffy across the fallen beanstalk in her waver. Characters Anime Episodes *Episode 190 (p. 2-7) *Episode 191 (p. 8-17) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 295 it:Capitolo 295